Le destin d'un ange
by odrey010
Summary: La loi ne lui laisse pas d'autres choix, il doit la trouver et accomplir son destin alors que c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut...choisira t-il de suivre sa voix lorsqu'il la trouvera? Pas si sûr...


_Coucou_

_Je tenais à vous livrer le prologue de quelque chose de complètement différents que j'ai écris, vous en quoi c'est différent._

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit... je vous retrouve en bas..._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

De là où il était perché il les voyait toutes, rangées comme des écolières devant la façade légèrement passée du bâtiment. Ses ailes battaient l'air ammenant un souffle frais le long de sa nuque.

Toute cette mise en scène, cette mascarade était futile et ridicule. Il était persuadé ne pas en avoir besoin, ni lui ni ses frères d'ailleurs, mais c'était la loi.

Tout les cinq ans, le rituel recommançait au moment même où une vie voyait le jour. La sienne datait d' extêmement longtemps mais jamais tout ceci ne l'avait intéréssé. Il laissait donc à chaque foi la place à l'un de ses frère au grand dam de ses maîtres et parents qui espéraient tant ce moment depuis sa naissance. Après tout c'était un puissant, l'un des dix, le plus fort, ses responsabilités étaient énormes, cela ne serait pas trop dur pour lui de la trouver. Il suffisait juste de faire preuve d'un peu de volonté, et son charme et sa beauté feraient le reste.

Mais là était tout le problème. Il n'avait aucune volonté. Tout ce cirque le rebutait. Toutes ces jeune femmes en bas ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui les attendait. Qu'elles repartent ou qu'elles restent au fur et à mesure, jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant pour elles. Elles pensaient toutes avoir été sélectionnées pour intégrer l'académie la plus prestigieuse de New York, celle par laquelle aucun chemin ne se ferme en sortant. C'était un immense honneur pour elles et leurs familles. Les carrières censées les attendre à leur sortie assureraient bonheur et paix pour le restant de leur jours.

Mais la réalité était tout autre et elles n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir.

Comment pourraient-elles savoir après tout? Toutes celles qui les ont précédées n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'effleurer même le sujet.

Tout à ses réflexions, l'homme ne senti pas le petit vent frais caresser sa nuque doucement. Il frissonna et une douce odeur de pêches vint lui chatouiller délicieusement les narines.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu éviter tout ça n'est-ce pas? fredonna une voix enfantine à son oreille.

- En te choisissant toi c'est ça? railla t-il en secouant la tête. Et quand bien même je l'aurai fais, tu sais bien que cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. L'une de ses ailes effleura une fleur blanche du balcon sur le point d'éclore et il la cueilli délicatement pour la porter à son nez.

- Comment un être si puissant et dénué de toute conscience comme toi peut faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse? s'étonna une nouvelle foi la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

L'homme ne répondit pas et concentra une nouvelle foi son regard vers le bas.

Laquelle aurait cette chance? Qui serait assez forte et assez pure pour lui? Elles semblaient tellement futiles et superficielles. Avec laquelle d'entre elles la magie prendrait forme? Il savait de toute manière qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. A partir de l'instant où il avait accepté, il savait qu'un lien indestructible prendrait forme avec une de ces jeunes femmes et il n'y pourrait rien. Tout cela était loin d'être jeu pour lui et ses frères.

- Tu sais que tes frères ont engagé des paris?

Il tourna vivement sa tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Sur quoi?

- Sur qui ferait fondre ton coeur de pierre.

- Peut être aucune... on sait tous que cela peut très bien ne pas marcher. Peut être n'est-elle pas parmis elles...

- Peut être, songea la la jeune femme en rassemblant sa crinière brune sur son épaule droite. Mais dans ce cas, expliques moi pourquoi l'extrémité de tes ailes brille? Tu sais ce que cela signifie.

Il ramena contre lui son aile et toucha du doigt le bout pailleté de bleu. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait pour lui et pour sa lignée. Le processus était en marche et désormais il ne pourrait plus y échapper. Son destin venait de se sceller en ce matin grisâtre d'octobre. Un petite pluie fine effaça les marques de ses ailes et la mélodie, presque enchenteresse résonna dans l'air. Pour lui, c'était l'équivalent de la marche funèbre, elle était là pour le mener à son tombeau.

Les voix des jeunes femmes s'éstompèrent et une par une à l'annonce de leur nom, elles pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du gigantesque manoir.

.

Un murmure familier arriva à ses oreilles et lui intima que c'était l'heure pour lui de faire enfin face à sa destiné. Ses frères étaient déjà tous présents et installés, il ne manquait plus que lui et la cérémonie d'ouverture pourrait enfin commencer.

Soufflant, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme près de lui qui frissonna furieusement à son contact et prit son envol vers... elle... qui qu'elle soit.

Restée seule, la brunette le suivit d'un oeil malheureux dans son envol. Elle regrettait profondément ne pas pouvoir être celle qui l'accompagnerait au fil des siècles, celle que le bel homme regarderait avec amour et dévotion, celle qui ferait briller ses ailes. Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps mais son amour demeurait cependant à sens unique. Il venait de choisir un autre chemin, celui de trouver son éternelle parmis ces mortelles.

Une perle d'eau salée dévala le long de sa joue et elle se fit alors une promesse. Elle se jura qu'elle l'aiderait par tout les moyens à atteindre son but et trouver la perle parfaite. Son amour était tel qu'elle était prête à tout donner pour son bonheur et si cela devait passer par une autre qu'elle, alors soit. Il en serait ainsi...

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_Odrey._


End file.
